


I’ll Let You Make It Up To Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Trans Character, NSFW, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: who doesn’t want to suck off lup in an alleyway?





	I’ll Let You Make It Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> as usual: this was rushed, i didn’t proofread, it’s not in character, etc etc  
> reader has a vagina but is never gendered

Okay, so, the thing you were doing wasn’t _technically_ stalking. You didn’t, like, peer into her windows or dig in her trash. You just kind of... wanted to see what she did? Totally not creepy.

Lup, it turned out, had different ideas of what qualified as creepy or not, which is why you were being held up by your shirt collar in an alleyway with her wand poking into your throat.

“Were you fucking following me? That’s fucking creepy!”

“I- I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t-“ You fumbled over your words and decided to keep your mouth shut as she stared you down.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me! Don’t you even have a decent excuse?”

“I just,” You were about to say something fucking stupid.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re- you’re really pretty, I’m not trying to be creepy I  just?” You dumbass.

Lup looked confused for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh, that’s cute! I’m flattered, babe.”

You flushed at the pet name she threw in at the end of the sentence.

“I am pretty fucking hot, I don’t blame you. Listen, I’ll let you make it up to me.”

She released your shirt and removed her wand, tucking it into her back pocket.

You looked up at her, confused, and she returned your gaze with a look that said, “You’re not that stupid, are you?”.

“Wh-what do you mean?” You fumbled out.

Lup rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Oh, come on. Do I have to do everything myself?”

Suddenly, she put her hands on your shoulders and pushed you down to your knees, putting you level with her erection that was straining the front of her denim shorts.

“Wh- oh.” Lup laughed again.

“You’re not telling me you don’t want this? I thought I was pretty?”

You nodded fervently and swallowed.

“No. I- I do.” You could already feel yourself getting wet as you unzipped her with shaking hands. She was wearing thin, white lace underwear and you could’ve come in your pants right then and there.

You swallowed again and let out a small breath.

Impatiently, from above you: “Well?”

“Sorry.”

You pushed her panties down and let her cock spring free. In your opinion, it was just as pretty, if not prettier, than the rest of her.

You licked a deliberate stripe up the bottom of it and reveled in the small noise that escaped her mouth. Slowly, you took her into your mouth, careful not to choke.

Carefully, you gently bobbed back and forth, swirling your tongue around her length. Gods, this was so fucking hot. You reached a hand down to stroke yourself between your thighs.

Abruptly, Lup pulled herself out of your mouth.

“Excuse me, did I say you could touch yourself?”

“No.” You replied, continuing to rock into your hand.

“Then you better stop.”

Before you could say anything, Lup snapped her fingers and your hands were behind your back. Trying to shift even the slightest bit caused your shoulders to pang.

“Mm, you know, I like you like this.”

Gingerly, you took Lup into your mouth again. You could taste salty precum leaking from her slit. You kept moving your head back and forth. You felt Lup’s fingers tangle in your hair, pulling you closer as she pushed into your mouth, strangled noises escaping her throat.

You felt a sense of pride swell in your chest, knowing that you got her to this point, closing your eyes and timing yourself to her small thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck fuck _fuck!_ ” You felt warm cum fill your mouth as she twitched and cursed under her breath. She carefully removed herself from your mouth, running a hand through her hair, and you made sure to make eye contact as you swallowed.

“Holy shit, you’re good at this. Here.” She wiggles her fingers and you felt whatever spell was holding your arms release, and you gratefully stretched them.

She helped you up and kissed you surprisingly softly.

“Here,” She said, and gently pushed you against the wall again, slipping her hand into your pants. “You deserve this.”

She mouthed at your neck as she deftly fingered you, and damn, she was just good at everything. She kept hitting the perfect spot over and over until you clapped a hand over your mouth and felt her smile into your neck as you came.

She kissed you one more time as you panted.

“That was fun, creep. Maybe I’ll see you again.” She slipped her hand into your back pocket for a moment, before you had a chance to say anything, and she sauntered around the corner and out of sight.

“Holy shit.” You fumbled in your back pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper with numbers scrawled on it. Her Stone of Farspeech number. Holy shit.

You pondered briefly how she wrote it so quickly, decided magic (you didn’t really care), and shoved it back in your pocket, grinning.


End file.
